I know you can Morisaki!
by Ryuunahayato
Summary: Yuzo Morisaki yang menganggap dirinya pengecut,lalu datanglah seorang gadis yang mengaku fansnya!apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?please read!maaf kalau abalan dan gaje  Author masih baru


I know you can,Morisaki-kun!

Aku butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran setelah latihan yang begitu keras sore ini ,menjadi kipper utama Tim Nankatsu saat ini memang tidak mudah!mungkin aku terbiasa jadi kipper cadangan,tapi setelah seorang Genzo Wakabayashi pergi ke Jerman…Aku yang harus menggantikannya menjadi kipper utama..

Aku,Yuzo Morisaki…tidak bisa melakukan tugas yang berat seperti ini!kemampuanku hanya berkembang sedikit sekali..

Tidak seperti Wakashimazu atau Wakabayashi yang kemampuannya sangat-sangat jauh lebih hebat dariku "Yuzo,kamu bisa kok!jangan menyerah!" kata-kata itu sering disampaikan oleh orangtuaku dulu dan sangat membuatku semangat kembali,tapi sekarang percuma saja mereka berkata begitu!Susah payah aku berlatih namun tetap saja hasilnya buruk!tetap saja aku di tegur Tsubasa karena tidak becus menangkap untuk berhenti dari Nankatsu sangat besar,tapi aku tak sanggup mengatakannya karena takut diejek aku ini pengecut.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku dibuyarkan oleh suara seseorang dari belakang

"Mo…Morisaki-kun?" tanya suara itu,aku menengok dan ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis berambut di kuncir dua yang sangat manis

"Syukurlah kau memang Morisaki!kenalkan aku Chizuko Tanimura,fansmu!" aku terkejut mendengarnya,fans?sejak kapan aku punya fans?apalagi dia adalah gadis yang cantik!apa pantas seorang kipper payah sepertiku punya fans!

"Maaf,aku punya Fans?"

"Aku suka sekali permainanmu,meskipun kau belum menjadi kipper professional seperti Wakabayashi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"ooh begitu" jawabku

Sejak hari itu aku menjadi akrab dengannya dan aku suka mengajaknya aku sudah tidak memikirkan lagi tentang latihan dan aku tak peduli itu!lebih baik aku melupakan dunia sepakbola yang hanya membuatku menanggung malu karena tidak bisa apa-apa disana..tapi suatu hari..

"Morisaki,kau kok jarang latihan sih?" tanya Tanimura padaku

"Ah..percuma saja latihan!aku ini memang kipper payah!kemampuanku sama sekali tidak berkembang dari dulu" tiba-tiba raut muka Tanimura berubah,ia menatapku dengan serius "Kok gitu sih!rasanya Morisaki yang kutahu dulu adalah seorang kipper Nankatsu yang pantang menyerah!Kalau begini sih namanya kamu pengecut!" baru kali ini kudengar seorang Tanimura yang sangat baik padaku berkata 'pengecut'

Sangat menyakitkan!

"Aku tahu kamu bisa Morisaki-kun!tolonglah sekali ini saja untukku,pergi ke lapangan Nankatsu dan latihan disana!aku ingin melihatmu!" ia tersenyum dan ,aku ingin menghibur Tanimura!aku tahu dia pasti kecewa mendengar aku berkata seperti tadi

"Baik,akan kulakukan apapun untukmu!"

Esoknya…

Diriku sudah siap untuk latihan bersama teman-teman di Nankatsu,berkat Tanimura aku bisa bergabung lagi bersama teman-teman

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama

Pikiran Negatif akan kemampuanku muncul tiba-tiba,dan itu membuatku kebobolan berkali-kali

"Morisaki!ada apa denganmu!" tegur Tsubasa,aku sangat kaget ketika mendengar suara kerasnya

"Ma..maaf"

"Jangan Cengeng!" ia menegurku kembali ketika suaraku sudah mulai begitu aku tambah takut dan kehilangan percaya diri

Aku berpikir sebentar,sebetulnya siapa yang menyebabkan ini semua?akhirnya aku menemukan siapa penyebab aku dipermalukan didepan Kapten yang kukagumi..

Dia adalah Chizuko Tanimura!Ya,dia telah menjebakku ke dalam situasi seperti ini!aku tidak bisa bertahan di sini lebih lama

"S..sudah cukup!" Aku berlari keluar lapangan,Chizuko mengejarku

"Morisaki!kenapa lari?kau kan sudah janji untuk tidak mengecewakanku?"

"Diam Tanimura!kau yang sudah menyebabkanku begini!mau membantuku tapi malah membuatku malu didepan Tsubasa!" ujarku,gadis itu menunundukan kepala dan menitikan air matanya "Ti..tidak apa-apa kau menyalahkanku!aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu untuk terakhir kalinya,karena aku akan pindah ke Nagasaki,tapi tolong jangan melupanku!dan terimalah ini" Chizuko memberikanku sebuah surat,lalu ia meninggalkanku dan pergi berlari menjauh

Aku memikirkannya terus semalaman dan segera membuka surat yang diberikannya padaku

"Untuk Morisaki:Aku menulis surat ini jika kau tidak menyukai permintaan terakhirku karena aku akan pindah beberapa hari aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang penting,yaitu...

Aku mencintaimu,Morisaki!aku ingin kau tahu itu!Kamu tidak perlu membalasnya,hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini

Datanglah ke stasiun Shizuoka hari Kamis jam 15.00 jika kau berubah pikiran. Terima kasih."

Saat membacanya hatiku sakit dan sangat menyesal akan perbuatanku padanya karena telah melukai perasaan gadis yang menyukaiku dan yang kusukai

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan memina maaf!ya,aku harus membuktikan kalau aku ini sama sekali bukan pengecut!

Hari Kamis..

-Chizuko POV-

Berkali-kali aku melirik jam,sebentar lagi waktunya aku saja menunggu kedatangan Morisaki!dia tidak akan berubah pikiran…atau memperdulikan terasa air mataku turun perlahan membasahi pipiku ketika aku hendak menaiki Shinkasen tujuan Nagasaki,sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menantinya..

Tapi kubuka mataku perlahan..kulihat seorang Yuzo Morisaki berdiri diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang

"Chizuko!Tunggu!" ia menghampiriku,segera saja aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menaiki kereta

"Morisaki?kau.." sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku ia sudah menarikku ke dalam pelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu,maafkan aku Chizuko!aku telah menuduhmu macam-macam" ujarnya

"Kumohon jangan pergi,Chizuko!" ia menarik tanganku,kutatap matanya,berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum "Baik Yuzo!aku tidak akan meninggalkan Shizuoka" itulah jawaban yang kuberikan padanya,dan alasannya adalah…

Karena aku mencintainya dan ingin terus bersamanya selalu

Juga…aku tahu ia bisa menjagaku seperti aku menjaga perasaanku untuk Morisaki

I know you can…Morisaki-kun!

-End-


End file.
